Recent studies that we have done show that adding the nutritional supplement glutamine to formula given to very low birth weight infants in the NICU has helped decrease some kinds of infection, decreased the time on the breathing machine and lower hospital costs by decreasing the baby's time in the hospital. Adding glutamine to a baby's formula and/or intravenous feedings may improve nutritional status and heart function of infants undergoing heart surgery.